


I've Got A Feeling

by itsgarbagecannotgarbagecannot



Series: Ain't It A Fine Life [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, One Shot, The summary sucks, first I love you, first in a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgarbagecannotgarbagecannot/pseuds/itsgarbagecannotgarbagecannot
Summary: Davey has a feeling. He just hasn't shared. Sarah changes that, with a bit of assistance from the Universe.





	I've Got A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece ever posted to the Archive, so if I've completely bungled the formatting, I apologize!!

“...and that’s how I, of all people, ended up with  _ two _ partners,” Davey laughed. 

The woman sitting across from him shook her head, curls bouncing. “What ever are we going to do with you, David Jacobs,” she said with a smile. Reaching over the table, she grasped his hand tightly. “They make you happy?” she asked.

His smile faltered slightly, but Davey squeezed back and nodded. “They do, Sarah, they really do.”

“Eh, what’s that face?” Sarah asked. When Davey shook his head, Sarah wagged her finger at him sternly. “Don’t do that, David. What are you thinking? Tell your big sister who she needs to beat up.”

“God, I’ve missed you,” he said instead. “It’s been way too long since we’ve spent a decent amount of time together.”

“Uh-huh,” Sarah nodded. “I know. Which is why you’re not getting out of answering my question. What was that face?”

Davey sighed. “I dunno, Sarah. It’s just that...they’ve been together since Katherine was a sophomore in high school. That’s six years together before I met them at that party and…” He waved one of his hands around haphazardly. “...this whole thing happened.”

“That’s a long time,” Sarah acknowledged.

Nodding, Davey ran his hands over his face and sighed again. “Exactly. They have this rock solid foundation. They know each other inside and out. And then there’s...me.”

Sarah stared at Davey with a knowing look on her face. “You love them.”

“I lov - Sarah!” Davey sputtered, wide-eyed. “What a crazy - I love - you’re insane.”

“You haven’t said it yet? It’s been 7 months!”

“Have I said - NO.”

“But you love them.”

“SARAH!”

She laughed. “Dave, you get the same look in your eyes when you talk about Katherine and Jack as you do when you talk about the miracle of modern medicine, Star Trek, and Mom’s snickerdoodles. I’ve known you for 24 years, brother dearest. You love them.”

Davey opened his mouth to retort again but quickly shut it when his phone buzzed with Jack’s text tone, distracting him. He couldn’t keep the tiny grin off his face as he picked it up, wondering what Jack needed to tell him at 8:00 AM on a Saturday, which Jack considered an “ungodly” hour.

Sarah poked him in the forehead and he startled, looking at her with wide eyes. She grinned and shook her head a little as she stood. “You are so in love with them.” Patting him on the shoulder, she said, “I’m going to get us a refill on these to go, and then we’ll plan our day, alright?”

Nodding, Davey turned his attention back to his phone, which beeped again insistently. His brow furrowed and his eyes darkened as he began to read through the messages which were still appearing on his screen.

 

**From: Jumpin’ Jack Flash**

_ I need someone to come get me _

 

**From: Jumpin’ Jack Flash**

_ I have to go pick Ace up at St. Luke’s _

 

**From: Jumpin’ Jack Flash**

_ Car accident _

 

**From: Jumpin’ Jack Flash**

_ Think she broke her arm _

 

**From: Jumpin’ Jack Flash**

_ Banged her head _

 

**from: Jumpin’ Jack Flash**

_ DON’T YOU DARE CALL DAVEY _

 

**From: Jumpin’ Jack Flash**

_ ‘Cause I said not Race _

 

**From: Jumpin’ Jack Flash**

_ Can you get me or not? _

 

**From: Jumpin’ Jack Flash**

_ I took him outta the chat special _

 

**From: Jumpin’ Jack Flash**

_ Are you comin or am I walkin _

 

**From: Jumpin’ Jack Flash**

_ He’s with his sister _

 

**From: Jumpin’ Jack Flash**

_ Thanks Specs _

 

**From: Jumpin’ Jack Flash**

_ I’ll tell him when I pick him up in three days _

 

**From: Jumpin’ Jack Flash**

_ Don’t bug him _

 

**From: Jumpin’ Jack Flash**

_ Race you complete assturd _

 

**From: Jumpin’ Jack Flash**

_ If you call him I swear _

 

**From: Jumpin’ Jack Flash**

_ Spot, come on, shut him up _

 

**From: Jumpin’ Jack Flash**

_ See, thank you _

 

**From: Jumpin’ Jack Flash**

_ Will update when I got Ace home _

 

Davey set his phone back on the table and bit his lip. He was torn. Just knowing that Katherine was hurt and he wasn’t there - that he couldn’t look her over himself to ensure that she was indeed only minorly injured - his stomach twisted. Oof. Maybe Sarah was right. But only seven months in - this just seemed - no. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

On the other hand, Jack was right - he hadn’t seen Sarah in years. The conference out here had been too important to pass up, and he was surprised and grateful when his colleagues agreed to cover an extra 3 days of his shifts at the practice so that he could spend some time with his older sibling. Who knew when they would get this time together again?

“So,” Sarah said as she slid back into her seat. “Did you decide what you want to do today?”

Davey reached out and took the to-go cup she handed him. Taking a sip, he closed his eyes tightly and decided that this really was the best decision. Opening his eyes, he nodded. “Yes, I did.”

* * *

It was dark in the hallway as he slid his key into the lock. Holding his breath, he quietly slipped inside and shut the door. He peered into the living room but there was no one on the couch and all the lights were off. His stomach was coiled tightly and he wondered if he had really done the right thing.

Davey set his bag down and toed off his shoes. Padding lightly through the apartment, he headed towards the back bedroom. There was a soft blue glow from under the door, and he could hear voices lowly echoing off the wall. He was about to push open the door when he heard a sniff, and then Katherine sigh.

“Why won’t he answer his phone?” she asked, sounding stuffy and sad.

There was a brief pause and then he heard Jack say, “Not sure, Ace. ‘m sure he’s fine.”

“Can we try again?” she asked.

Silence, and then Davey heard his own voice filtering out of the room. “You’ve reached the voicemail of David Jacobs…” He reached for his pocket as he belatedly realized he hadn’t turned his phone on when the plane landed. He wondered how many messages he had and if Sarah was going completely insane yet.

“Davey?” Katherine’s wavering voice drew him back to the moment. “Oh, Davey, are you ever going to answer? Please don’t be mad. We didn’t mean to hurt you. We just...wanted you to be happy.”

Her voice trailed off into a series of sniffles and Jack took over. “Call us when yous gets this, Davey, ok? Wes really worried about ya.”

More sniffles and then Jack’s voice. “Hey Ace...hey, comere. Davey’s fine, ‘m sure he’s fine.”

“Then why’s his phone off? He doesn’t turn his phone off, Jack, not ever.”

“Sarah ‘n he’ve been apart for years, Ace, ‘n you remember what Les said. They was two peas in a pod. Maybe Sarah got him to relax. You always wanting him to relax, right?”

“But what if…”

Silence. Davey bit his lip and his stomach clenched tighter.

“What if what, Ace?”

A sniffle and then, “My arm hurts. I want Davey to come home.”

“I knows, Ace. Another couple minutes and I can gives you some more meds, ‘n Davey’ll be home ‘afore ya knows it.”

“But…”

“But what, Ace?”

“What if she said something and he doesn’t want us anymore?” More sniffles and the sounds of Jack shushing Katherine softly, soothingly. Davey’s heart clenched and he couldn’t stay in the hallway anymore. He stood up straight, took a deep breath, and pushed open the door.

Both Jack and Katherine startled when the door opened. Once she realized who was standing in the doorway, Katherine hurriedly pushed herself out of Jack’s lap and slammed into Davey’s chest, rocking him back onto his heels as she locked her left arm around his waist. Her right arm, wrapped in a neon green cast, she stuck straight out to the side.

“Davey, oh Davey, you’re here, you’re here,” she cried. “I thought...oh I thought…”

He smoothed her hair away from her forehead and kissed it. “Shh, Katydid, I’m here. Can I look at you? Are you alright?” She nodded but didn’t pull away. Davey looked over the top of her head to Jack, still sitting on the bed with an incredibly relieved look on his face.

“Hi Jackie,” he said softly, and the answering smile on Jack’s face almost blinded him. He smiled back, kissing the top of Katherine’s head as she clung to him. He nodded down towards her and asked, “Does she need pain meds?”

Jack nodded and stood. “I’ll get ‘em from the kitchen. Can yous convince her to gets in bed?” Davey nodded in agreement and slowly walked Katherine back until her knees hit the end of the bed and she was forced to sit. Kneeling in front of her, Davey wiped away her tears and looked her over, pleased to see only minor bruising on her face and arms.

Katherine was wearing one of his worn t-shirts and a pair of Jack’s thick socks, and Davey’s heart skipped a beat at just how beautiful she looked to him, with the neon green cast and slightly trembling smile. Jack came back in and handed her two small pills, which she dutifully swallowed dry, reaching for the water bottle he carried in his other hand. She watched Davey with cautious eyes as he pulled a t-shirt and fresh pair of boxers out of the box in the corner, even as Jack nudged her towards the pillows.

Katherine reached out for Davey and he went to the other side of the bed, climbing in and drawing her close under the covers. Jack lay on the other side, head propped up on his elbow, watching the two of them snuggle close. There was a silence in the room, just the slightest bit too thick to be comfortable.

Finally, Jack spoke. “I...Ise sorry ‘bout the messages, Davey. I thoughts that I took ya outta the chat, but…” He shook his head. “Ise not so good with that thing.”

“It’s okay, Jackie,” Davey  said as he linked their fingers together on top of the duvet. “I’m not mad at ya.”

“We thought you were upset,” Katherine said quietly. “We should have called.”

“Or waited, like I wanted ta,” Jack hurriedly added. “No need for ya ta come home so quick.”

Davey leaned up so he could look at them both. “Do you really think I’m upset because you told me Katherine was hurt?”

Jack and Katherine exchanged uneasy glances as Davey waited for an answer. After a brief moment, Jack tipped his head towards Davey and Katherine sighed. “Not just that,” she finally said softly.

“Then what?” Davey asked patiently.

There was a beat of silence and then Jack said, “Ace thought...well she wondered…” He trailed off and looked at Katherine, who cradled her casted arm close to her chest with a troubled look on her face.

“I thought maybe Sarah said something,” she finally mumbled.

Davey laughed. “Sarah said something already,” he responded. “I’m pretty sure the phrasing was something about kicking my ass into next year if I didn’t fly home to be with the two I loved straight away, but I can call her if you want to be certain.”

Katherine gasped and Jack was gaping like a fish. “You - she said...Lov--Davey? Did you -?”

Davey nodded and Jack grabbed his face with both hands and crushed their lips together. Davey smiled into the kiss, feeling like his cheeks were going to break apart. They pulled back and Katherine stole a kiss of her own, giggling delightedly.

When she pulled back, Katherine looked at Davey with wide eyes. “You’re sure?”

“Absolutely positively, Katydid.”

She buried her face in his chest and sighed contently. “I think that’s the best thing you’ve ever said to me,” she replied. She yawned and rubbed at her nose.

Davey laughed and kissed her forehead. “It’s late. I think we need sleep.” Katherine nodded, eyes already closed as Jack pulled the duvet up around her shoulders. Davey lay down on her left and Jack on her right, the two of them linking arms around her. The silence was comfortable this time and it wasn’t long before all three drifted off, snuggled together in the middle of the bed.

* * *

 

Davey groaned softly and stretched, rolling out of bed and blindly making his way toward the bathroom. He took a few moments to relieve himself and collect his thoughts before he padded back into the bedroom. Jack and Katherine were still curled under the duvet, and his empty spot looked like it needed filling, but first he reached into the jeans he’d left folded on the floor and pulled out his phone. 

Turning it on, he winced when he saw various voicemails from Jack and Katherine, as well as a few texts from Spot and Race, wondering where he was and if he was safe. There was only one from Sarah, just a simple message.

 

**From: Sahara Desert**

_ Well? _

 

Davey grinned, opening up his camera and snapping a picture of the bed and texting it back quickly.

 

**To: Sahara Desert**

_ <image> _

 

**To: Sahara Desert**

_ Answer enough? _

 

Placing the phone on the nightstand, Davey crawled back into bed. He was almost settled when his phone buzzed with an incoming call and he debated ignoring it, but he finally rolled over and grabbed it just before it went to voicemail.

“‘Llo?” he said softly.

Her voice sleep-roughened, Sarah said joyfully, “Mozel Tov, David! And if you ever text me again this early, and no one is dead, I’ll have you killed!” She hung up and Davey laughed softly. He settled down under the duvet next to Katherine, sighing happily when Jack reached over and rested his hand on Davey’s hip.

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was a 30th birthday present to myself - kind of an exercise to prove I can still finish something when I put my mind to it. You can tell me it's okay - I might believe you - or tell me how it is awful - I will definitely believe you - or just mosey along to another story. No matter what you do, I appreciate you stopping by!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @itsgarbagecannotgarbagecannot !


End file.
